Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of sealing systems, and more particularly to an inflatable weatherstrip system for sealing doors and windows.
Description of the Related Art
Many conventional sealing systems for doors and windows are passively designed with a weatherstrip material. The weatherstrip is typically an elastomeric material that provides a sealing element between the door or window and a corresponding frame. The sealing properties of these sealing systems are often inadequate and contribute to higher energy consumption and costs related to air both entering and exiting the applicable structure through gaps in the weatherstripping around the door or window. Conventional weatherstripping is also problematic in that its size and configuration may result in it dragging on the door threshold and floor, eventually tearing away or becoming damaged, and thus, potentially requiring frequent replacement.